The objectives of this contract will require the contractor to automate the collection, processing, and dissemination of management, administrative, and programmatic information. Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall furnish all necessary labor, services, equipment, materials, and supplies (except as otherwise specified herein) and perform the work set forth below. All work under the Contract will be monitored by the GPO. -NIMH will need to continue to maintain the NIMH legacy systems and upgrade them to support a GUl such as Windows and support client/server technology. The Contractor shall modify systems in response to internal and external business process reengineering efforts on an ongoing basis. Overall project planning and management and completion of initial requirements analysis for new initiatives will be required. The Contractor shall take a proactive role in anticipating possible problems entailed by the changing nature of the technology and propose possible solutions. Several other minor applications' software systems may require occasional maintenance. The Contractor shall work interactively with the Government Project Officer (GPO) to define requirements as users identify new needs or enhancements and work with users to define requirements or to resolve problems. Additionally, the Contractor may be required to work with other contractors (e.g., LAN, PC support, other ICD's software support contractors) to resolve problems and with other ICDs to implement systems or interfaces involving systems from those ICDs. The Contractor shall respond to all problems reported by the sites in the operation of the system, including, but not limited to: providing connectivity for staff; malfunctioning software; and lack of understanding by site personnel as to proper operation of the system. The Contractor shall develop, and submit to the GPO for review and approval, a Security and Disaster Recovery' Plan for each of the information systems implemented under this Contract. The Contractor shall maintain the security of the systems, including prevention of unauthorized access to and alteration of the data. And backup of the entire system to enable easy recovery' in case of catastrophic loss of data though hardware malfunctions or by external causes (e.g., fire, flood).